Rebirth
by TheDarkKunoichi
Summary: Desperate to give her friends a better life, the Suzaku no Miko decided to turn back time using her last wish. However, it comes with a great price. She is strictly forbidden from telling anyone about her mission, for the cost will be her own life. But how will it bode for her when one of her Seishi seems to be getting suspicious about her advanced knowledge and maturity?
1. The Wish

**oOo**

 **Chapter One: The Wish**

 **oOo**

 _"Kai-jin."_

The symbol on Miaka Yuuki's forehead immediately shone with a holy red light, the heat from it washing over her and making the terrible pain from her wounds from the battle seem non-existent. Red light immediately enveloped her whole body as the god Suzaku appeared before her with a burst of flames and an almighty call of a phoenix, the blaze slowly parting to reveal a very tall man with massive fiery wings, ethereally handsome in a way that no mortals could achieve, not even the beautiful Nuriko and regal Hotohori.

She closed her eyes with a patience that was rare with her in her earlier days as the Suzaku no Miko and breathed in.

This is it... her last wish. She'll never get a chance like this again after Suzaku disappears from this world forever. She'll have to make this one count. While her earlier wishes like saving Yui and sealing Seiryuu were made on the spur of the moment, she didn't want the third wish to be wasted with her selfishness. She has to think of the people... the destructions they caused in both worlds... she has to put her love aside for Tamahome no matter how much her heart wished for it to be otherwise.

The people comes first.

Miaka opened her eyes once again and looked past the red light shielding her and Suzaku. She can still somehow see them and took note of her seishi's gazes on her. They were all waiting for her to make the final decision. She knew that whatever she decided, they would all agree. This is one of the times she appreciates how much all of her friends care and trust her. They trust her right now to make the right decision, and she's not about to fail them. Her failure the last time resulted in someone's death. She isn't about to let someone die again.

Suddenly, her mind struck a possibility. What if she wished to go back to the past and do her task all over again? That way she'll prevent many of her friends' deaths and maybe she'll even become a better priestess. No more crybaby, stubborn, selfish, coward Miaka. She won't be blinded by her love for Tamahome this time around. She'll be able to make better decisions. She won't be a burden to the seishi and she may even be able to summon Suzaku without looking for the Shinzahos! Nuriko, Chiriko, Mitsukake and Hotohori won't have to die. Tasuki and Chichiri won't be left all alone!

But that's selfish. No one wants to relive the same moment again. That was incredibly egocentric and she's so disgusted that she even thought about doing that!

But what if it worked? What if she can give her seishi better lives than the ones they led right now?

 _What if it worked?!_

"I see you are having trouble with the final wish, Suzaku no Miko." Their god, Suzaku, said with a faint trace of a smile. Miaka bowed her head in apology, knowing she took so long thinking. Only, she still doesn't have a clue! Her friends are staring at her direction in concern, probably wondering why it is taking so long. She knew they can't see Suzaku and her, all they can see is a red light.

"Great Suzaku... may I first ask a question that concerns about my possible final wish?" Miaka asked politely, hoping he would say yes because she's so confused...

After a short pause, Suzaku nodded almost imperceptibly. "You may, Suzaku no Miko."

"If I wish for myself to be sent back in time without the gods or even Taiitsukun's knowledge, will you grant it?" Miaka's voice quivered, because she knew that Taiitsukun would be enraged if she finds out that the past got repeated again and she may try to prevent Miaka from changing it. She knew turning back time is forbidden... "It's just... I know that letting a Miko stay with her love in the book is the only wish you cannot grant, so does that mean you can grant this?"

Suzaku only gazed at her with slight surprise, obviously not expecting the question. If Miaka didn't know any better, she'll have to say she stunned him speechless. But he quickly recovered, tugging his lips in a barely noticeable smile, his eyes taking on an impressed look. "You are a very perceptible one, Suzaku no Miko. Not many realized the holes that one statement left. To answer your question... yes, I can. But turning back time will leave many repercussions. Not letting Taiitsukun know will leave even more.

I _can_ grant your wish, but there will be rules you absolutely have to follow no matter what the cost. Are you completely _sure_ you will go through with it?" Suddenly, Suzaku's expression took on an almost regretful gaze. "I understand why you asked that. I too deeply regret the four Suzaku no Shichiseishi's deaths. But you may find even more challenges and hardships along the way. You may even find a few events changed because of someone being there when they shouldn't be."

"I..." Here, Miaka faltered a bit. Is she sure of this? More of her friends may die if she did this... or her relationship with Tamahome would never work out ever again... but she has to think of the possibilities. Like what would happen if Nuriko was there when Chiriko died? What would change? Would they still be alive now? Would she take the chance?

"I-I..."

And then there's Nakago. The root cause of all the problems she had in her time in the book. She knew he had a terrible past, but he shouldn't have let it rule over his life that he suddenly decided to let others feel his pain too! Her friends had terrible pasts too! Chichiri and Nuriko and Mitsukake... they all lost someone they loved! But instead, they became better people that protect and care about others. They became even more compassionate and loving! Is there still a chance to change Nakago like what happened to her friends?

Even Yui's life changed when she got sucked into the book. They became enemies and Miaka doesn't want that again!

For the sake of everyone, she has to try. She has to try the chance to make her friends happier. She could give them a much better life! She could do it!

"I'm doing this for the sake of my friends. No one deserves to die so horribly like they did, no matter how heroic. They deserve so much more, and I'll be glad to give it to them. Even at the cost of my own life and happiness, I'm willing to do whatever it takes!" Miaka declared, her face determined. She's no longer the oblivious Miaka. She won't make the same mistakes as her past self. This time, she'll plan accordingly so that no one would die a second time.

She suddenly felt the red light around them vanish completely, and she knew Suzaku wanted to let the seishi hear what she's going to say.

 _"Kaijin!"_ She yelled a second time, and the symbol on her forehead glowed brighter than ever. She took one last look at her friends' confused faces before facing Suzaku again with a steely expression. She'll miss them badly. Their bonds may never be the same again, but she's determined to give them the life they deserve. Even if she's the only one who'll remember all that they've gone through in the process.

"I wish for you to send me back to the past in my fifteen year old body with my memories intact, _without_ the gods and Taiitsukun knowing!"

She barely registered the shocked looks her friends gave her, but she vaguely heard Tasuki yell in surprise and Tamahome cry out her name. Chichiri remained shocked and unmoving, his reddish brown eye wide as he realized the implications of such a wish. Nuriko has his hands over his mouth and Hotohori remained frozen. Mitsukake is silent but clearly caught off-guard. Chiriko looked like he's about to cry as the possibilities hit him as well.

Only Chichiri and Chiriko looked like they know what will happen - and it didn't surprise her, those two have always been so wise and clever, respectively - and Miaka clearly saw them both smile sadly and nod determinedly at her, silently wishing her luck, before she felt Suzaku's holy red light wrap around her body as she vanished in that world and time to begin anew.


	2. Back Again

**oOo**

 **Chapter Two: Back Again**

 **oOo**

Darkness surrounded Miaka the very second she uttered her wish, frightening her terribly. She instantly thought that the god didn't grant her wish, and left her all alone to float across time and space. She looked around and flailed, desperate to feel stabilized again.

All of a sudden, she heard something echo throughout the space, startling her and causing her to be still and listen. Red light suddenly blazed, surrounding and filling her with warmth. A call of a phoenix is heard again, and she slightly wondered what Suzaku would tell her this time and half-expected him to appear in front of her all regal and stern looking. But to her surprise, no one appeared. Instead, a voice spoke, its tone sad but commanding, the words said making her freeze in place.

 _"As I said Suzaku no Miko, changing time is considered taboo. Therefore, you cannot go on your way without something to restrict you from doing anything else you wished. Taiitsukun simply wouldn't allow it. So I tell you this before we lose all our memories of this event: No one should_ ever _find out about your mission, or else time will go back to the way it should be. You will die and be ultimately erased from the memories of your friends forever._

 _I must stress upon you the importance of this rule. That is my only condition on this wish, and I pray you will do everything in your power to prevent it from happening."_

With those final words that filled her with dread, the red light glowed brighter and brighter until it is practically burning her, causing her to scream in so much pain until she felt herself black out...

 **oOo**

The Emperor, the two Suzaku Seishi, and the doctor stood observing their pale and sickly Miko, all without a doubt worried, though Suzaku Seishi Tamahome is withdrawn more than usual. Almost everyone in the room is aware that he's usually the one worrying about the Miko, but he seemed oddly distant today.

"She is stressed and exhausted, both physically and mentally..." the doctor reported solemnly. "The Miko is a strong girl, but her spirit..."

"Will she recover?" The Emperor demanded, his eyes trained only on the frail body of the girl on the bed.

"I apologize Your Excellency, but I really can't say for sure... Although-"

A flash of bright red light abruptly cut off their conversation, causing the doctor and Emperor to back away immediately from the bed containing the sick Miko. Suzaku Seishi Nuriko immediately ran to shield the shocked Emperor while Tamahome stared in shock as the light surrounded the Miko, shining so brightly that they have to shield their eyes. A blood-curdling scream suddenly erupted from the direction of the bed, and Tamahome immediately reacted.

"MIAKA!" Tamahome cried and ran to the Miko's direction, ignoring the light that threatened to burn him. The Emperor Hotohori and even the snobby Nuriko is spurred to action, the only thing currently in their minds is to protect their Miko.

But just as suddenly as it appeared, the red light winked and vanished, leaving the shocked people in the room gaping, wondering what exactly happened. Everyone is staring at the sight of the three Seishi kneeling beside the Miko's bed, Tamahome still steaming from the incredible heat. But if this is what he experienced, then what about the Miko herself who is the source of the light?

"Is she alright?!" The Emperor abruptly dropped his stern mask, revealing the caring and concerned man underneath. The tone he used made the doctor immediately snap out of his daze and hurriedly run to the Miko's side even though it is obvious that he is still hesitant on touching her. But a look from the Emperor immediately cleared away any doubts he has and he proceeded to check her vitals and her condition, but his shocked mind is still on the scene he witnessed earlier. Everyone in the room is practically in the same state.

It's their first time seeing the red light for themselves that is the symbol of their god, Suzaku. They only heard rumors about how the light first appeared, and is shocked to witness it first-hand.

The doctor looked absolutely bewildered. He straightened to deliver his report. "Oddly enough, the Miko is perfectly fine. She is still unconscious and there is a bit of steam here and there, but there is absolutely no sign of any burns she may have acquired from what happened earlier. Her skin feels hot, but there is no longer any trace of the fever that originally threatened her." The doctor furrowed his eyebrows. "It's almost as if..."

"...Suzaku healed her himself." Hotohori whispered the words, his face still shocked. Everyone is confused and surprised as to why Suzaku did it. Is it more life-threatening than they originally realized that Suzaku felt the need to heal his own Miko?

Are they that blind?

For a moment, the occupants of the room were silent, still deep in thought about what had occurred. Many are amazed, a few are scared, while the Seishi are just mainly concerned about the Miko. She's still deeply asleep, but she seems to be breathing normally now that-

The Miko suddenly sat bolt upright on the bed, scaring all the servants, the guards, the doctor, and the three Seishi to death. She panted wildly, her eyes staring at the wall in front of her with a shocked expression. Her gaze is unfocused, silent tears are steadily streaming down her face and cheeks, but the look on her face says it all. She is frightened to death, but from what, it's difficult to tell.

 **oOo**

"Miaka! Are you alright?! Are you hurt?! Why are you crying?" A familiar voice suddenly echoed in the depths of her mind, and Miaka finally noticed the wet tears trickling down her cheeks. She is confused at first as to why she would be crying, then she remembered everything that had happened and what Suzaku told her and immediately understood.

"Can you hear me? Miaka?" The voice said her name again, and Miaka finally whipped her head around to look at the source. What she didn't expect is to come face to face with a young, healthy, and regal looking Hotohori who looked just as surprised as she is, though there is a hint of extreme worry in his warm brown eyes.

The words died in her throat when it immediately hit her that this Hotohori right here is looking so young and sweet and innocent and alive! He's not dead with horrible bruises and deep cuts littering all over his body. He's right here talking to her **ALIVE!**

Still gaping in shock and wonder, Miaka let her wide gaze travel to the next person beside Hotohori and nearly flung herself off the bed the moment she saw him. Staring at her in slight concern is beautiful, brave Nuriko who still has his long wavy purple hair down, his clothes still the elegant dress that hid his true gender. Looking at these details, it suddenly struck her that it's really her friend standing here healthy and alive, not dead and buried under tons of snow. It's really Nuriko and he's not covered in blood, he doesn't have five gaping bloody holes in his chest, he's here and he's alright and _OH HOW SHE MISSED HIM SO MUCH!_

Nuriko gave her a confused and slightly annoyed look and Miaka quickly realized that she is probably gaping like an idiot and hurriedly looked away. Judging by Nuriko's cold gaze, Miaka assumed that they're still not friends in this time. Just when in this time did Suzaku send her exactly?

A slight shuffle immediately brought her attention to the man kneeling close to her by the bed, her shocked eyes landing on her beloved Tamahome who looked just the same as the one she just left in the other time period. Miaka's heart skipped a beat as she slowly took everything in: his beautiful worried brown eyes that always sparkled whenever anyone mentioned 'money', his soft turquoise hair that flies around whenever he fights, his obviously youthful, innocent features... he's clearly the younger version of her Tamahome. Then that just means her wish is granted! But just when in this time period did she got sent exactly? She finally decided to ignore her horribly pounding heart at the sight of her dead friends and lover in favor of analyzing everything with a cool head first before speaking. Key word: tried.

According to what she observed, Miaka's clearly in one of the rooms in the royal palace judging by the design and atmosphere and also Hotohori's presence. Beside her bed is a teapot with what smells like medicine along with an old man who looked like a doctor gazing at her worriedly beside it. She suddenly noticed that she has a wet cloth on her lap. It probably fell from her forehead. but she's still confused. When in her time period was she in bed with several servants staring at her along with her three Seishi?

Suddenly it hit her like a train speeding on rush hour and she almost slapped her forehead. Right, she's probably in that time where she became homesick after confessing her love for-

Oh no...

 _Just why did Suzaku land me in this time of all the-! This is literally the most embarrassing moment of my life! Maybe this is Suzaku's revenge because of the abruptness of my last wish or something..._

 _I'm not prepared! How should I handle this?!_

"Miaka? Please answer us! What is wrong?" Hotohori looks like he's going to be sick and faint from worry soon if Miaka still wouldn't respond. Tamahome and Nuriko are in the same state, though she bets the latter wouldn't admit it.

For a lack of anything better to do in this situation and because of the unexpected pressure put on her, an automatic reflex of hers is to suddenly unleash a harsh cough, a horrible sound that made everyone within her radius back away, faces with barely concealed disgust and some, concern. She continued coughing hard though, a plan forming in her mind.

Miaka's always been able to fake sick whenever she needed to. That's what usually gets her out of classes that she deemed 'boring'. It also helped her stay in bed whenever school seemed to be too much for her. As long as no one checked her forehead, she can appear sick and even pull it off convincingly too.

She's sure glad this talent is applicable to the situation right now.

"Miaka, are you alright?" Tamahome asked worriedly. Miaka tried her best to smile at him weakly, her heart still beating fast at the reminder of what her younger self did in this particular time, but for Tamahome to look at her so closely at that... "I-I'm fi-fine! But I t-think I should rest for a bit..." she added another vicious cough here that made everyone cringe and back away again.

Tamahome looked like he would rather stay here than do what Miaka's requesting, but he is silent the moment the Emperor spoke.

"The Miko feels extremely sick and needs rest. It's best if we vacate the room while the doctor checks on her." Hotohori finally stated the obvious, though the look on his face suggests that he wanted to do the exact opposite. "Anyone foolish enough to disturb the Miko will have me to answer to." Hotohori's authoritative voice suddenly turned cold and unforgiving, his golden brown eyes piercing them all with a warning look. Within seconds, the room is full with choruses of _'yes, your Highness'_ before they all left in record time, leaving the three Seishi and the doctor alone.

His command done, Hotohori turned to gaze at her again in concern. Miaka felt completely horrible for fooling him, but it's necessary so she doesn't screw up the future more by accidentally blurting something out. She has to think this through first.

Ignoring the guilt gnawing at her heart, she faced his questions head on.

"Are you sure you are truly alright Miaka? Do you need anything?" Hotohori looked like he's about ready to dash off and get anything Miaka asked him, which would not show the Emperor in a respectable light at all. Miaka's heart clenched even more, but outwardly, she still resumed her coughing fit, trying hard to respond to Hotohori in a weak, raspy tone. "I-I'm fine Hotohori... Though I g-guess I just reall-really need to sleep..."

 _Please just leave, I feel bad enough for lying to all of you... Please don't make this even harder on me or I might just tell you the truth..._

Her prayers seemed to have been answered, because Hotohori finally nodded in understanding and stood up, patting a hand on her head on the way. Tamahome also straightened and carefully tried to avoid eye contact with her that, while she may argue the opposite, had actually hurt her pretty hard. Nuriko, realizing that the scene is over, proceeded to go with Hotohori outside the room, Tamahome following soon after.

Moments later, the room is empty save for the doctor who continued to inspect her. Trying to make her voice raspy, (which isn't hard to do, considering she just coughed her throat raw) she smiled weakly up at him. "I'm so sorry about that doctor, but I'm just so tired now. May I go to sleep?"

"Of course. But you must first drink the medicine. Don't worry, I will tell the others not to disturb you, though I guess the emperor has made sure of that already." The doctor smiled kindly at her, which she returned thankfully. It's a good thing the doctor isn't so curious. She'll need the peace and quiet if she wants to think about what she needs to do next and also so she can plan ahead.

"Thank you very much, doctor."


End file.
